


Trick Or Treat, Nana

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Blue, Gold and Silver [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kidfic, Mummy!Rose, Tooth Rotting Fluff, daddy!Nine, early Halloween treat, nana!Jackie, the TARDIS has a brilliant idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Rose enlists the TARDIS’ help in getting the perfect Halloween costumes for her little family.





	Trick Or Treat, Nana

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it’s early. But I wanted to get back into the Blue, Gold and Silver verse, and write a story for 9/9 (Regenerate Nine Day.) Halloween was where the muse wanted to take me. Consider it an early Fall Fic Fest entry, using Doctorroseprompts autum prompts “scarf” and “Halloween costumes” and “Trick Or Treat.”

Rose toted Anna into the wardrobe, looking around for Halloween costumes for her little family.  She doubted that she could get the Doctor into a costume, but she was going to try. The TARDIS bubbled happily and suddenly Rose was faced with a Little Red Riding Hood costume in her size, hanging on a peg in the wall.  “Cheeky Old Girl,” she smirked. “Okay, there’s mine, but what about….”

 

She burst out laughing at what the TARDIS had created for Anna.  “You’re brilliant, you are. Okay, here’s the challenge. You made one for Mummy...” Anna grinned up at her.  “You made one for Anna..”

 

“Me Anna!” the toddler chirped happily.

 

“Yes you are, but what about Daddy?  What’s he gonna wear?” Rose shrugged.

 

Anna imitated her shrug.  She didn’t know, either.

 

There was a shimmer in the air, and Rose burst out laughing.  The TARDIS did not disappoint.

 

****

Early in the evening Halloween night, three travelers banged on Jackie Tyler’s door.  She answered, wearing a black dress and much glitter makeup. Her hair was teased wildly and she wore a black witch’s hat.  “Happy Halloween! Oh, sweetie, don’t you look adorable!” She directed all of this to her toddler granddaughter, completely ignoring her parents.  Rose laughed. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

 

“Tickey-tee, Nana!”

 

“Aw, trick or treat, indeed.  What on earth are you supposed to be, though?  I don’t get it.” She looked up at her daughter.

 

“She’s me!” the Doctor interjected.  

 

Anna stood proudly, her little hands on her little hips, modeling a large brown fedora and even larger multicolored striped scarf over a burgundy coat and trousers.  Her hair was even curlier than usual. “I Daddy!”

 

“Is she one of your reconstitution- whatevers?” Jackie asked, confused.

 

The Doctor gave another eyeroll.  “Regenerations. My fourth, to be exact.”

 

“Well, nobody’s gonna recognize her!” Jackie admonished, as she ushered them in.

 

“This is the only place we were trick-or-treatin’, Mum.  She’s too little to go door to door. And don’t go criticizin’ it in front of the TARDIS.  She’s pretty proud of herself,” Rose informed her mother.

 

Jackie let that comment slide, since she didn’t quite believe that the TARDIS was sentient and she wasn’t about to get into that argument with them.  Instead she turned to the Doctor, who, as far as she could see, looked just the same as always. “Too Time Lordy to wear a costume, are ya?”

 

The Doctor smirked and opened his jacket fully.  The TARDIS’ gift to him was a purple v-necked t-shirt bearing the words “This _is_ my costume.”  His Old Girl knew him very well, indeed.  Jackie shook her head at her daft family, then proceeded to sugar up her little granddaughter, claiming it was her job as a Nana.


End file.
